


As The Wind Blows

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Ryouken encountered a stranger on one chilly night."Do you like the night wind?""... I don't know."
Relationships: Windy/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	As The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Yu-Gi-Oh! VRANS is not mine; it belongs to Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin. I made this fanfiction for my own satisfaction and do not gain any profits by making it.  
>   
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> 

After the war with Light Ignis team ended, Ryouken sometimes felt himself wavering about some things he should be handling. There were several times when he got back to Den City and took a walk around his house at night after he reassured himself Fujiki Yuusaku and his friends weren't there. Looking at the sea in the middle of the night was his habit to cool off his mind. The cold night wind was lending their hand on helping him relax.

On one of that night, he encountered someone who reminded him of one of his siblings—at least, he was one according to his father.

They're alone, watching the sea in the same place. Ryouken didn't have any intention to let out his voice to the said stranger.

"The night wind is chilly, you know?"

But, there he was. The stranger took the initiative to speak first. Ryouken was certain the man was talking to him.

As Kougami Ryouken was a great actor, being a kind civilian, he then responded, "I could say the same thing to you."

Ryouken brought himself to look at the man, he then saw sparkling amethysts directed to him.

Those eyes seemed so charming... even though Ryouken saw flatness in them.

The man then wore a weak smile.

"I have a strong body, I don't feel the cold."

The man was really strange. The way he was talking to a stranger like him was weird, and his words give some weird vibes in Ryouken head.

"... It also doesn't bother me." Ryouken replied.

The night wind blew mildly that night, and Ryouken wasn't lying when he said he wasn't bothered by it. The man's smile got widen as he heard Ryouken's word.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you like the night wind?"

Ryouken kept staring at the man. The stranger was wearing a warm expression since their eyes meeting. His green hair was rebelling the gravitation, styled up in one direction.

At the bottom of his heart, he felt something he couldn't describe as the man talking to him. Something was conflicting inside him.

"... I don't know."

For the first time, Ryouken saw a sad expression in those amethyst eyes.

"I see ...."

The man then took a step back, taking a distance from the sea they're watching.

"I think it's my time to go." Ryouken just went into silence as the man smiled sadly to him. "It's nice to see you here. I’m actually hoping we can talk longer with each other, but it's a bother for you, right?"

Ryouken opened his mouth, but he just stopped there. It's weird, he didn't know what to reply.

If it was in the past, he would surely agree with the man's rhetorical question. But the current him ... just can't do it for some reason he didn't want to accept.

Before Ryouken reached a determination to do something for responding, a strong wind was blowing. Ryouken closed his eyes by reflex.

Before he opened his eyes, he heard the man's voice reaching close to his ear.

_"Bye, Ryouken-chan."_

Ryouken opened his eyes when the wind weakened. But, as he could see his surrounding again, the man has already disappeared.

Ryouken eyes widened by that time.

"... Why did you appear before me ...," Ryouken clenched his fist and his expression harden, "... Wind Ignis?"

He was alone that night; no one could prove if the one he met was the said Wind Ignis or not.

By some days later, Ryouken assured himself that he was only hallucinating from being overwork himself. But, deep inside his mind, he couldn't forget it ...

... the amethyst eyes that saw him with deep regret inside them ... But, in the end, rather the said amethyst-eyed man he met, it was his mission that mattered the most ...

... wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I was writing fanfiction in English. Actually, I posted this to Tumblr some months ago. Yes, I ship Windy with Ryouken. Back to the story, about how and why Windy was appearing before Ryouken, you can interpret it whatever you want. I myself, of course, have my own plot here, haha! Windy was dead! Was he really only a hallucination Ryouken saw? Hmm, who knows? I hope there are people who enjoy this! Thank you for reading this fanfiction even though my grammar wasn’t that good!


End file.
